Quintesson Invasion - 8/19/2013 - Sinking of the Flagg
Log Title: Sinking of the Flagg ''' '''Characters: Nautilator, Overbite, Piranacon, Seawing, Snaptrap, Nightlash, Typhoon, Jetfire, Snarl, Sit-Com, Deep-Six, Keel-Haul Location: Los Angeles; Japan Date: 8/19/2013 TP: Quintesson Invasion Summary: The Seacons are tasked with a devious mission in the Ring of Fire. Thanks to Nightlash's reconnaissance and her beacon, the Autobots respond to interfere with their plan. When the USS Flagg arrives on the scene, however, the Seacons raise the stakes. Log Los Angeles Conflicting images of Los Angeles flicker across our television and movie screens: Hollywood glamour contrasts with gang violence, year-round sunny skies with smog, fast cars with traffic jams. From what travelers can gather, Los Angeles is a land of style and disaster, movers and shakers and earthquakes. Residents are accustomed to a rhythm that alternates between relaxation and stress, but out-of-towners -- fortunately -- tend to experience much more of the former. The nation's second-largest city (after New York), L.A. is a great place in which to do business or take a vacation. Marvelous restaurants, terrific nightlife, beaches, diverse cultural offerings, Disneyland and easygoing attitudes converge in a vast territory flooded with sunshine and lined with palms. Nearly everyone should see L.A. at least once, though a single trip will hardly be enough to appreciate such a vast area that's jam-packed with things to do. Ever present, ever dutiful, especially now that COBRA has offered a temporary truce to work together, Nightlash is on the prowl. High altitude, stealth systems engaged, cameras rolling. She's out for intel, and plenty of it. Seawing is stalking around LA, bossing around some Sharkticons. Wait, what's he doing here? Wasn't he in Moscow? Overbite is with Seawing, having discovered Gnaw was right and humans outside of the ocean don't taste good at all. Guess the salt brings out the taste better. Nightlash tends to not ask questions... That is what the other guys are for. She just brings them pictures. Lots of pictures. Though, she does make sure to zoom in and give Seawing a nice closeup, just to match it with previous pictures taken from Moscow. Seawing grumbles. "Overbite, humans are not for eating. The Masters want them alive..." He ponders for a moment. "...Besides, Cybertronians taste better than organics anyway." The Seacon snicklers. "Any word from Snaptrap? Nightlash loops back lazily for another pass, slowly banking into an overhead loop to orbit above the Seacon gathering as she cycles camera lenses for the best resolutions, both in infrared and standard spectrums. Snaptrap appears from around a corner, as if the very mention of his name summoned him from the shadows. His snarling voice speaks up, "The word is preparation. The Masters have something big in the works, and they want us to get ready for it." Seawing lets out a small hiss as Snaptrap pops out of no where. However, at the mention of the Masters, he bows his head. "And what is the will of the Masters?" he asks. Overbite says, "Yes, what do we get to do to our prey now? And...there we have it. Nightlash idly laments not having proper sound, but the pictures should do nicely. The collected ugly faces of the Seacons gathered together. It's the perfect time to nab profile pictures on all of them. As well as get an idea for pecking order...if the technicians scrubbing the photos can even discern that much. Snaptrap's features are hidden behind his faceplate, but the malice and excitement he feels are evident in his voice. "May not exactly be the hunt you're hoping for, but it will certainly be worth our time." Seawing nods his head, grinning eargerly. "Don't tease, brother. What do the Masters plan?" The teal Seacon balls his hands up for a moment, before relaxing. There's a faint flicker of movement near the base of the Bellum. However, no apparent cause of it. It's just a tiny blur, like a heat wave, small and probably insignificant. Nightlash banks into another slow pass, cameras continuing to record and snap away. Though...there's that flash on the infrared... She rolls her cameras over to the source, mainly to search for a potential survivor that might be stranded behind enemy lines... High definition lenses lock into place, replacing the wide-angles, to help narrow the search as she scans over the area. Active mapping camouflage and an onboard ECM Suite are more than enough to hide the humanoid figure from visual sensors. It moves swiflty, and on foot, away from the Quintesson spiral, slipping through alleyways toward the perimeter of the occupied territory. Nightlash continues to scan... but nothing shows up that seems to confirm the brief splash of signal on her Infrared. Hrm. Her cameras return to the gathered Seacons, though this time she pulls back for a more wide-angled view, again swapping lenses, to better keep an eye on the environment. Snaptrap turns away from the other Seacons, "All in good time. For now, we're headed for tropical climes..." Benin-Jeri, meanwhile, has been separated from the others, and has been running his own one-Junk guerrilla operation against the Sharks and Overcharges, quietly quoting Vietnam movies to himself, along with the occasional line from BSG. Benin-Jeri is actually quite agile and stealthy in the blasted terrain that used to be LA. It's close enough to his homeworld that he's like a penguin in water... surprisingly graceful in his proper environment. Seawing frowns at Snaptrap's back. "You never speak plainly." he grumbles, kicking at the ground and crossing his arms. "I was doing fine in the city called Moscow, until you summoned me here..." Overbite says, "Yes, brother, tell us!" Snaptrap walks through the ruins as well, heading toward the coast, "I try to teach you patience, brothers. Suffice to say that this will be the final step in our Masters' invasion plan. Once successful, nothing will stop us from converting this world into a new Quintessa." Seawing grumbles, following Snaptrap. "You act so high and mighty, because the Masters placed you in command." the Manta-Ray Seacon isn't happy about that fact. "...Your prowess in combat cannot be denied." he adds, as if to placate Snaptrap. Benin-Jeri moves silently through the rubble to near the Seacons' location. He strains to hear their conversion. A small audio amplifier deploys from his left shoulder. Overbite takes a bite out of a car as the Seacons pass, asking around the metal, "What is our mission in the tropical climate?" Nightlash continues to move along as she watches the group from the air, pausing every now and then to just run a quick scan... it would be horribad to be followed by a swarm of fliers or something nasty, after all. Benin-Jeri is well-camouflaged, but not EM shielded at all. Snaptrap finally reaches the coastline, staring out across the orange waters. He raises an arm, passing his hand across the horizon, "This, brothers, is just the beginning." He looks over his shoulder, "We're going to the Pacific Rim." Seawing looks at Snaptrap, stepping beside his brother. "So, the plan is... invade the rim and plunder it?" he asks, raising an optic ridge. Overbite says, "New hunting grounds!" Snaptrap turns to regard Seawing, "In a way. This Rim Job will open up an opportunity for much deeper penetration into this planet." While the Seacons discuss their ill-named plan, Nightlash continues to loop about in the skies overhead, working on setting up a nice form of communication to transmit what's being recorded, checking overhead satellites and ground-based cell towers. Seawing just looks at Snaptrap for a while. "...So what is the plan?" he asks, sounding irritated. Overbite says, "I hope this is better than attacking random ships. Snaptrap turns back to the ocean and takes a step forward, striding into the sea, "There's this belt in the Pacific Rim where the Earth's crust is thinner. It's called the Ring of Fire. We're going to go and scrape away some of the surface." Seawing follows his brother, shifting into Manta-Ray form as he does so. "And, what will that accomplish?" he wonders. Seawing shifts into Manta-Ray mode Nightlash dispatches her drone, sending it on a long, wide approach to glide in somewhere within earshot, hoping to all that she can it's not seen... But her intent is to just get recordings of what's being discussed, if no other reason can be thought of. Overbite is already in shark mode, so he enters the water and sighs happily, glad to be back in his environment. Snaptrap steps back and transforms into his turtle mode, forelegs slamming down. Japan - Pacific Ocean Japan is a string of approximately 3,000 islands totaling a land mass approximately the size of the state of Montana in the USA. Most of the country's flat, arable land is found along the coasts. Japan is famous for its mix of the modern and the traditional, of Eastern and Western. The Japan Trench is located off the northeast coast of the Japan island chain. At its deepest, the trench is over 29,000 feet deep, and the subduction zone was the cause of the tsunami in 2011. The Seacons have been given a specific task: prepare a crater in the earth's crust far below the surface. Seawing thinks this an interesting mission, but is still confused as to what it will accomplish. "Brother, what is the crater for?" he asks Snaptrap bluntly. Nightlash is beginning to grow slightly less comfortable. She's not built for sub-surface combat. Not in the slightest... at least, not in this form. Still, she continues to dutifully track the movement. Overbite looks around at this new section of the planet that will become New Quintessa. He pays special attention to the new species of sharks. Autobot Shuttle has arrived. Federation II> Typhoon moves immediately to NavCon, and lays in a course to the Seacons' last tracked location. Snaptrap snarls over his shoulder, "To serve as the sight for a specially designed Spiral." Federation II> Jetfire looks around at the ocean. "OK... including sonar radar..." He activates some controls. Seawing seems intrigued. "Oh, I hadn't heard of this before." he says, gliding through the water silently. "I like this plan so far, Brother." USS Flagg is on patrol somewhat nearby but since the FLAGG hasn't been alerted of nearby Seacon activity its Admiral continues its pre-determined route. Overbite asks, "A special Spiral? Will that help us transform this planet quicker?" Nautilator floats near the others, but keeps getting caught in cross-currents and pulled away from the group. He struggles not to get too far away from the others. Federation II> Typhoon looks back from her console. "Approaching the last known location of the Seacons, sir." Federation II> "Everybody bring their fishing rods and lobster traps?" Sit-Com wonders. Federation II> Jetfire nods. Sir. He likes that. He looks over his shoulder at Sit-Com. "Easy - remember how damaged Grimlock was when he went in blasters a blazin'." Federation II> Typhoon's confident smirk turns into a frown. Snaptrap suddenly dives beneath the surface as they reach a particular location. The Seacons have specially designed vocalizers that allow them to talk to each other underwater... because. He speaks to his brothers, "Precisely, Overbite." The target area is about 2000 feet below the surface. A few military submarines from WWII litter the ocean floor here. USS Flagg> Keel-Haul is in the conning tower of the Flagg, fielding reports and issuing small orders constantly to keep his giant vessel shipshape. While he's literally too old for this, General Colton has determined he's too valuable to replace, and year after year he gets special dispensation to continue commanding the Flagg. Federation II> Sit-Com shows Typhoon the net he's made of plastic 6-pack pop can holders. "The Seacons' only weakness." Nightlash picks up the traffic on her radar and, as soon as the Seacons dive down... Ugh. She's really going to hate this in the morning, she's sure of it. Inverting, she drops stealth to send out the COBRA(?) IFF signal before diving below the surface of the water, her drone shearing off in the process and bobbing along to act as a beacon. << I...am going to die.>> Nightlash suddenly fades into sight without a sound. Federation II> Typhoon frowns. "That's not funny. I wish!" Nautilator dives lower, trying to keep up with Snaptrap, but quickly getting dragged this way and that by the current... Federation II> Jetfire ignores the light banter, more concerned with any pressing threats. "OK... So... now, we either go after them, or make them come after us.' Federation II> Typhoon looks back at Jetfire again. "What's the plan, boss?" Overbite follows his leader confidently, the "Jaws" theme quietly playing in his head. He says, "Keep up, Nautilator." Seawing dives down alongside Snaptrap, having no issues at all. "...Ugh, Nautilator, stop fooling around!" he yells at his brother, sounding irritated. Nautilator , "I'm not fooling around! Freakin' Skalor keeps messing me up with his wake!" Federation II> Jetfire mutters "Well, we can't really take this thing UNDER water..." Federation II> Jetfire says, "Last time I FELL into the ocean, the salt water practically knocked me out in less than 10 seconds." He points to the USS Flagg. "What's that craft doing in this vicinity?"" Snaptrap growls as his turtle-feet set down on the ocean floor, kicking up sand and silt, "Tentakill! Grab Nautilator and get down here! We're going to need his weapon mode..." Nightlash checks... She's got the beacon going. She's got engines stalling out due to water... and she's sinking slowly. Well, this is just great. She transforms for the sake of keeping some kind of mobility, after all. The drone, in the mean time, continues to bob there like a black and red beacon of intrigue. The Night Raven S3P's airframe separates from the drone on its dorsal as it twists and contorts, nosecone folding down to reveal a sleek head, wings collapsing to form a cape of sorts. Her lower body unfolds into legs while engines slide in to hug in tight against her sides. Federation II> Typhoon drawls, "I'm trained in underwater operations, sir. I can take a look." USS Flagg> Meanwhile, Keel-Haul starts getting reports of strange activity to the west, over the Japan Trench. Seawing floats just a bit above his brother, thinking to himself. "Will my Weapon mode be required as well, Brother?" Overbite touches down on the ocean floor, clayed feet digging into the soft bottom. His tail twitches in expectation, and also to help him keep his balance in the currents. USS Flagg> Keel-Haul likewise doesn't recognize the signature of an Autobot shuttle, and the only IFF ping it picked up was an old Cobra ID. Federation II> Jetfire takes the ship down to the USS Flagg USS Flagg> Keel-Haul prepares to send out some WHALEs to investigate. Twin speakers from the Federation II boom "You - large nautical ship vessel - you are in a precariously dangerous area. Please vacate immediately -for your own safety!" Nautilator is dragged to the bottom by Tentakil, complaining all the way. Snaptrap shifts back to robot mode, "Actually, Seawing... that couldn't hurt." He begins directing his team, "Seawing, transform to weapons mode. Use your proton blasters to start heating up that spot right there. Nautilator, transform to weapons mode. Once the crust is hot enough, your torpedoes should have no problem fidning their target, even with your incompetence." The turtle shifts and stands up into the imposing form of Snaptrap. Federation II> Typhoon looks back at Jetfire. "Sir, it *is* the FLAGG. The Joes might be able to help." Federation II> Typhoon seems to be assuming Jetfire recognized the Flagg, but is his usual, 'humans are worthless' self. ;) Federation II> "So, are we going to flag down the Flagg?" Sit-Com wonders. Seawing shifts into Weapon mode. Seawing rubmbles in agreement, and quickly shifts into weapon mode, firing where Seawing directs him to. Federation II> Jetfire looks at Typhoon "So, the Flagg is a Joe vehicle?" USS Flagg> Once the shuttle is closer to the ship, Keel-Haul has visual confirmation of its allegiance. Federation II> Jetfire points to the ship, "And the Flagg is that ship down there, not a piece of cloth declaring an allegence to a certain plot of land or ideology?" Nautilator whines, "OK. Just a minute. It's hard to transform under water." Twin speakers from the Federation II boom "OK...OK - I think we have this resolved. We will provide cover from the air." Federation II> Typhoon blinks her optics momentarily. "Uh, yes, sir. It served as a base of operations during our polar assault on the Decepticon's Arctic base during the Great Flood of 2011. Federation II> Jetfire turns the external microphone off and frowns through his faceplate at Typhoon, "It would have been nice to have been briefed about this before." Nautilator slowly transforms into weapons-mode. Tentakil has to grab him again to keep him from floating away once more. Federation II> Typhoon drawls, "Er... I forgot your ... focus was air technology, sir. Won't let it happen again." USS Flagg> Keel-Haul orders the ship to slow... a long and laborious process. ;) Federation II> Snarl goes to a hatch to look down... "IF not so deep, me could jump in!" Nightlash watches the Seacons. She has no idea what they're doing...but they're doing it. And if they're doing it, it's got to be bad... She reaches into Subspace and pulls out a heavy blaster, aiming it at the nearest of them and firing. Yay for distractions! Up ahead, the drone's signal very swiftly turns into an SOS as the Cobracon tries to really convince herself that she totally thought this through... >> Nightlash strikes Seawing with Heavy Laser . << Federation II> Jetfire doesn't seem to be frustrated by the tecnno-snarls of communication. "OK, the Joes say they are out here because they detected Cobra activity." Federation II> Typhoon looks over at Snarl. "It's REALLY deep, Snarl. I wouldn't recommend it. We could actually use Sludge for this, actually..." Federation II> Jetfire looks at Typhoon and shakes his head. "If you go, Typhoon, you'd be going into a trap. None of us besides you have underwater capability." Nautilator whines, "Sir! We're under attack! Tentakil, why weren't you watching for enemies?" Federation II> Typhoon frowns. "We could really use Seaspray and Topspin for this..." Seawing yelps as he gets shot at, painfully! "OWW, Overbite, why weren't you paying attention?!" the Weapon Moded Seacon grouses. "One of you idiots get rid of that pest, I'm busy!" Federation II> Jetfire shakes his head. "I don't like this..." Nautilator whines, "Tentakil! Point me at the enemy!" Federation II> Jetfire looks at everyone. "Buckle up." He looks at everyone "I can reach the US coast in 15 minutes - I'm going to see if I can recruit any sea-capable Autobots." Tentakil swings Nautilator around in the water, aiming up at Nightlash, "Fire away!" Overbite tracks where the shot came from and growls, "I'm on it, just focus on that hole." He pulls out his Jawbreaker cannon and fires a shot at the Cobracon. >> Overbite strikes Nightlash with Jawbreaker . << Federation II> Jetfire gets up and holds his hand on the 'bay door' switch to allow him to escape. "Typhoon, you have the bridge." Federation II> Typhoon nods. 'Got it, boss! I'll lay in a course!" Federation II> Snarl eeps,, then climbs onto a command couch, straddling the seat, and tries to buckle in! Federation II> Sit-Com also buckles up, next to Snarl. "Safety first." Federation II> Jetfire stumbles slightly for the hatch and literally falls outside before transforming into his jet mode and streaking toward Autobot City. Federation II> Typhoon nods, accepting the responsibility gamely. She sends Jetfire the best route back, taking into account the tailwinds and weather, and them moves to the command chair, routing over the navigation and piloting controls. "Sit-Con - anything on the sensors?" Seawing continues to work on the Rim Job at hand, hoping his brothers can defend his fragile form. Nautilator is turned to target Nightlash, and opens fire! USS Flagg> Keel-Haul deploys a Sharc Tooth to investigate the situation. >> Nautilator misses Nightlash with Ballistic . << Snaptrap looks up as the laser fire comes down, striking Seawing, "This shouldn't take long..." He kicks off the surface, rising to meet Nightlash. He sends a present ahead, though. One of his shoulder cannons launches a shell, a trail of bubbles marking its passage. As it reaches the desired height, it detonates... not an explosion, but a sonic shockwave. >> Snaptrap misses Nightlash with Sonic-Shell . << Quintesson Warship #3858 has arrived. Snaptrap notices a much larger silouhette on the surface as he ascends, yellow optics blazing bright in the depths. SHARC #883 has arrived. Nightlash is crunched. Not much she can do to get out of that... She turns her blaster towards Overbite, but that lasts only as long as it takes Nautilator to open fire. She dodges, but the erratic movement causes her to release the weapon, which goes sinking down into the depths. She's not out of it yet, though... Plan B comes to mid. Mainly the one that says 'hit it harder.' She just punches at Overbite's ugly face, trying to rip herself free while purely accidentally dodging Snaptrap's blast. >> Nightlash strikes Overbite with Smash. << Seawing is busy concentrating on the task Snaptrap had given him. Besides, it seemed like only one enemy, so the Seacon wasn't worried at all. Well, not worried much. "Hey, save me some scraps, Overbite!" (no attack) Nautilator whines, "Aim me again! Better this time - you made me miss last time!" Overbite grunts as the blow lands and is pushed back a little. Using his tail to re-stabilize himself, he switches the settings on his cannon and says sarcastically, "Nice paint job, too bad it won't stay that way!" He fires the gun again >> Overbite strikes Nightlash with Corrosive . << Tentakil aims Nautilator again, grumbling. Nautilator doesn't mind ganging up on a Decepticon, and doesn't mind the possibility of hitting a fellow Seacon... he can always just blame Tentakil. Charging up his cannon further, he fires once more. >> Nautilator misses Nightlash with Torpedo . << Snaptrap draws his sword out as he reaches Nightlash's depth, "Welcome to our world...." He levels the tri-tipped sword and thrusts toward the Decepticon's midsection. >> Snaptrap strikes Nightlash with Sword. << Federation II> "It's raining Seacons," the Junkion replies to Typhoon, "Shall we go out and stomp em?" SHARC #883> Deep Six goes on deck and climbs into the SHARC, immediately firing it up and taking off. Nightlash takes the blast from Overbite like a pro, even throwing in a quip about being used to ruined paint jobs... Though any follow-on retort is interrupted by the flash of Nautilator firing across her nose again. She glares at him, reaching into subspace to replace her laser with a simple autocannon. Not the best for underwater, but she's been losing weapons fighting these guys and...hey, you use what you've got, right? No sooner does she pull the trigger, though, she finds herself impaled by the blade from Snaptrap, the water around her glowing with the color of spilled energon... Okay, that one hurt. And her freshly fired autocannon is sinking to join her laser cannon.... >> Nightlash strikes Nautilator with 20mm Autocannon . << Seawing keeps working. Hey, SOMEONE has to get the actual job done, am I right? (no attack) Federation II> Typhoon frowns. "Well, Jetfire said to stay on board.... but, technically, you're not an Autobot, just an ally..." SHARC #883> Deep Six rises up off the deck of the FLAGG, and then dives down into the water, zeroing in on the underwater action... Overbite says, "This is how Seacons Deal with our enemies!" He laughs as the intrudes is hit. He switches the setting on his gun again, and says, "For the Masters!" He fires. >> Overbite misses Nightlash with Jawbreaker Cannon. << Federation II> Snarl growls, "Me could go, but, it too deep! Me sink, take many days find way back to shore!" Federation II> "Oh, okay," Sit-Com says, "But if it looks rough out there, I might need to get out to fix people.| Silver armor reflects the blue waters of the pacific below as another large craft flies above. The Quintesson Warship has flown in to respond to reports of interference. Cruising at altitude, it takes account of the situation for the moment. Federation II> Typhoon nods tensely. "I hope Jetfire will return soon!" Nautilator whines, "Ow! Hey! Tentakil, are you really just going to hold me still and let me get hit! Ugh! You're messing up my aim!" Nautilator fires his torpedo cannon once more, in a snit. >> Nautilator strikes Nightlash with Cannon . << SHARC #883> Deep Six pilots the SHARC into the deep waters, quickly spotting the Seacons ganging up on Nightlash. Cobra sigils or no, they share a common enemy, and Six moves the SHARC in to join the fight. SHARC #883> Deep Six picks one of the Seacons closest to Nightlash, and fires the SHARC's cannons >> SHARC #883 strikes Overbite with Cannons . << Snaptrap growls as another comes to join the party, "We've got some potentially heavy resistance. Let's deal with this nuissance and give them the surprise of their lives..." He grips his sword tighter, twisting it to wrench it free from Nightlash's form. Snaptrap uses his foot to try and push Nightlash off. >> Snaptrap strikes Nightlash with Kick. << Nightlash is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Federation II> "MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!" Sit-Com exclaims. Federation II> Typhoon sits up. "Who is it? Can you tell?" On the surface, the drone's signal goes silent. Then, after a moment...there's the pulse of an automated emergency-pulse locator beacon. Below the surface, Nightlash is dazed from Snaptrap's brutal efficiency with the blade, but still manages to snap out of it in time to twist away from Overbite's shot. Energon is flowing freely now, seems Snaptrap had hit something vital... She turns, reaching into subspace once more. That gets interrupted, though, by the blast from Nautilator, which sends her more than a few feet deeper due to the damage caused. As the underwater explosion collapses around her, she's left floating in a pool of energon. She reaches into subspace again... She pulls out her last weapon, aiming it at Seawing's back to halt whatever it is he's doing and begins pulling the trigger. Snaptrap's kick, though, not only dislodges the blade, but throws the shot well wide as her optics flicker, systems powering down due to critical failures. Seawing is still blasting away at the ocean floor blithely, ignoring the fight. Hey, that what brothers were for. "Hey Snaptrap, are you guys done yet?" he asks. "I'm not very perceptive in this mode ya know." Overbite starts to growl, but is stuck by the SHARC's cannon. He begins to trickle energon as he speeds towards the new target, raising one clawed hand and taking a swipe at the Joe >> Overbite misses SHARC #883 with Slice. << USS Flagg> Keel-Haul frowns as reports start coming in of a new, airboard threat. "Ready the anti-aircraft cannons," he orders his crew. Nautilator says, "Hey! Nice one, boss!" Nautilator doesn't offer to help Overbite against the puny human interloper unless asked or ordered to. ;) SHARC #883> Deep Six pulls up and barely avoids Overbite's attack. Without nary a quip, he fires torpedos at almost dangerously-close range. >> SHARC #883 critically strikes Overbite with Torpedo! << Snaptrap kicks his way toward the SHARC, adjusting the grip on his sword. A torrent of bubbles surround the blade as it begins to glow red-hot. He growls as the torpedo slams into Overbite, "Seacons! Get up here! We're taking this to the next level!" He swings his blade at the SHARC, water boiling in its path. >> Snaptrap strikes SHARC #883 with Incendiary Sword. << SHARC #883 is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Seawing grumbles. "Oh, fine! I'm coming!" The Seacon transforms back to MantaRay form, and swims up to his brother. Seawing shifts into Manta-Ray mode Nautilator whines, "Ugh! I'll try! Tentakil is doing a terrible job of assisting me!" Nautilator transforms into robot mode, and tries awkwardly to get to the surface. SHARC #883> Deep Six curses like the sailor he is as his ship loses power and begins to quickly take in water. He secures his helmet with well-practiced efficiency, and bails out as soon as it is safe to do so. Federation II> Typhoon frowns. "If people are hurt, you should get in there, Sit-Com. I'll make sure you get picked up by Seaspray or ..." She frowns as she notices the Proelium out the starboard windows. "Sit-Com! What is that? Snarl - weapons station!" Federation II> Snarl can't really 'attack', given the fact he's straddling a command couch in stego mode. Unstrapping himself, he transforms into his robot form, and goes to the gunnery console, "Oh boy. Fishybots go and cheating!" He looks over the buttons, trying to figure things out The Proelium descends from the clouds. There's a sizable Autobot vessel, and an even larger human ship. The carrier looks slow and ungainly, and should be easy pickings. However, the Autobot shuttle could prove to be a nuisance. The crew man their battle stations as the bridge begins routing power to the Star Bomb in preparation. Pulse-blasters open up with a rapid-fire strafing run. >> Quintesson Warship #3858 misses Autobot Shuttle with Pulse-Blast . << Federation II> "Uh-oh Goose, someone's got missile lock!" Sit-Com exclaims, "BREAK RIGHT BREAK RIGHT!" USS Flagg> Keel-Haul sees the Quint vessel open fire on the Autobot shuttle, and that's all the confirmation he needed. "Fire the rocket batteries!" His crew hastens to obey. >> USS Flagg strikes Quintesson Warship #3858 with Rocket Batteries . << Seawing joins his brothers, shifting into robot form. "Combining seems like overkill." he grumbles, still sore about all his wasted work at the seafloor. "Leave enough scraps for me, I'm hungry." Seawing shifts to Robot mode. Nautilator struggles to the surface. "Oh! Is that what he's doing? Oh, man! I hate you guys! Do we have to?" Overbite swims towards his brothers and transforms to merge into the mighty Piranacon. Outside> Something big just appears on the Flagg's sonar. Very big and rising very fast from directly beneath. There's a tremendous upward surge of water directly beside the mighty carrier. Yellow optics blaze amid the torrent, and a titanic hand bursts through, crashing down toward the flight deck. Outside> >> Piranacon misses USS Flagg with Slam. << Having ejected from the SHARC, Deep Six activates an emergency beacon even as he sinks deeper and deeper into the Japan Trench... Federation II> Typhoon hears Sit-Com's warning, and jerks the ship to the side, narrowly avoiding the Quint ship's attack. She may be a terrible commander, but she's not a bad pilot, no matter what her sister says. Realizing belatedly that perhaps assigning Snarl to a station was a bad idea, she routes Weapons to her command chair, and opens fire herself. >> Autobot Shuttle misses Quintesson Warship #3858 with Laser . << Federation II> Snarl finds the buttons he wants, and smashs one, sending coherent deth at the evil fishycon gestalt Federation II> Sit-Com keeps abreast of what's going on with the scanners. "Let's hope they can take out Big Slimy and Ugly down there." He pushes a few buttons and hopes the shuttle isn't targeted again. The Proelium is peppered by the rocket batteries, explosions detonating across the hull. However, it maintains its focus on the Federation. Laser batteries across the roof open fire as it banks, circling around for another pass, the return fire reflecting off its armor. >> Quintesson Warship #3858 misses Autobot Shuttle with Laser . << USS Flagg> Keel-Haul's attention was on that QUINT Warship -- until a massive .... thing.... arises from the deep and attacks the ship. Luckily the thing apparently couldn't hit the broadside of an aircraft carrier (the FLAGG, not actually Broadside), but Keel-Haul isn't taking any chances. He orders his men to focus on the new arrival and fire all starboard-side Missile Batteries. >> USS Flagg strikes Piranacon with Missile Batteries . << Federation II> "WOO that was close!" Sit-Com says, yelping like Ric Flair. "The engines, they cannae take the strain, cap'n! Ye cannae change the lawrs of physics! If this keeps up I may have to reboot them!" Federation II> Typhoon drawls, "Sit-Com, keep us in the air! Snarl... want me to fly over and drop you on that... thing that just came up out of the water?" Federation II> Typhoon meanwhile brings the ship around and fires a volley of missiles at the Proelium Federation II> Snarl shakes his head, "No, me tangled with him before. We need more dinobots!" >> Autobot Shuttle strikes Quintesson Warship #3858 with Missile. << Federation II> Typhoon frowns. "I wish Grimlock was here! Or at least Sludge... he's more built for aquatic environments." Piranacon sinks back, chest-deep into the water after its failed attack. Missiles explode across the armored form, pushing it away from the carrier. The super-robot lifts something out of the water, a large weapon with claws near the barrel. The triple-muzzle spits a trio of torpedoes into the water. >> Piranacon strikes USS Flagg with Torpedo . << USS Flagg> "Torpedos, sir!" Keel-Haul is warned, but before the Admiral can respond, two out of three of them get past the Flagg's defenses and slam into the hull just below the waterline. Keel-Haul's officers send men to make repairs, while the Admiral himself orders the Big Guns readied... time to take serious action. >> USS Flagg critically strikes Piranacon with Cruise-Missile! << The Warship is caught broad-side by the missile, tearing a chunk out of its shiney armor. However, it returns in-kind, firing a green missile streaking after the Federation. Blue light begins to reflect off its underside as the Star Bomb begins to charge. >> Quintesson Warship #3858 misses Autobot Shuttle with Plasma-Missile. << Federation II> Typhoon curses with some words she picked up from the humans with whom she usually associates. Evading the missiles, making the shuttle do more than it was designed to do safely, Ty yells back, "Keep us in the air, Sit-Com," as she fires rockets at the Quintesson Warship. >> Autobot Shuttle strikes Quintesson Warship #3858 with Rocket. << The Proelium is not having a great night. There's some glitch in its targeting systems, and Acerbitas will likely have the heads of whoever performed the repairs. Rocket batteries explode across the engine modules, slowing the craft down, but only slightly. Pulse turrets along the sides open fire on the enemy ship. >> Quintesson Warship #3858 misses Autobot Shuttle with Pulse-Blast . << USS Flagg> A few sailors cheer as the cruise-missile strikes the giant head-on, but Keel-Haul doesn't wait to guage its effectiveness. "Keep firing!" he orders, and the seamen on deck strafe the Seacon combiner with deck-mounted machine-guns. >> USS Flagg strikes Piranacon with Machine-Guns . << Piranacon roars as the hail of machine gun bullets hit his thick armor and switches the cannon for his sword. He raises his mighty blade high and loudly roars, "Pitiful Humans, meet your doom!" The massive blade is sliced at the Flagg. >> Piranacon strikes USS Flagg with Mega-Sword. << Federation II> Typhoon takes the Autobot shuttle into one tortured turn after another, keeping it in one piece for now, until it falls out of the sky simply from the stress she's putting on it. As she passes by the Quintesson warship, she hits the trigger for the disruptor blast, which moves along the side of the shuttle before firing out at the Proelium >> Autobot Shuttle misses Quintesson Warship #3858 with Disruptor. << USS Flagg> Keel-Haul says, "We can't take another hit like that. Captain - accelerate to ramming speed!" Federation II> "Uh-oh! Looks like Sushi-Tron carved up the Flagg," Sit-Com says, "I hope they have enough lifeboats!" USS Flagg starts to slowly turn. It's not got a lot of speed but when it comes to mass.... >> USS Flagg rams Piranacon! << Federation II> Snarl punches the gunnery console as last time it no understand want shoot lazahs at Piranacon! The Proelium circles around for what looks like a head-on attack, the ball of blue-white energy. As the Federation drops, the Proelium pulls up. As it climbs, it drops the bomb. >> Quintesson Warship #3858 misses Autobot Shuttle with Star-Bomb . << Piranacon laughs loudly as the human vessal crashes into his chest, causing pnly a little damage. "Silly humans, let Piranacon show you how to SMASH!" With that, the Godzilla wanna be raises a hugh fist - and brings it down on the Flagg, hoping to crack the ship in two. >> Piranacon strikes USS Flagg with Crush. << USS Flagg is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Federation II> Typhoon pilots her ship away from another attack, and is about to congraduate herself when she sees Piranacon launch a fatal blow on the Flagg. "Oh my God!" she yells, again unconsciously mimicking her human friends. She gets on the horn. Federation II> Typhoon is too distracted by the chaos outside to fire, but Sit can if he so desires. Federation II> Sit-Com sees that Typhoon is panicking, so he tries to belt out a few blasts at the Quintesson Ship! >> Autobot Shuttle strikes Quintesson Warship #3858 with Rocket. << Federation II> Snarl thinks his gunnery console is broken, which, it likely is now, given how he's button mashed most of the buttons through the hull of the shuttle by now, "Stoopid console no let Snarl shoot." Armor falls away from the Proelium from the rocket attack, splashing down in the water. Alarms are starting to go off, and the crew is reconsidering this course of action. Their Quintesson masters drive them onward, however. A plasma missile streaks away from its turret. >> Quintesson Warship #3858 misses Autobot Shuttle with Plasma-Missile. << The last mighty blow from Piranacon was a fatal one, and the Flagg begins to list dangerously. Planes begin to slide off the deck into the water, taking crewmen and pilots with them. A few attempt to take off, but most are lost as the Flagg begins to break apart, casting sailors and equipment into the sea. Admiral Keel-Haul orders his men and women to evacuate the ship, while he remains behind in the conning tower, pulling and destroying records and equipment so as little and possible can possibly fall into enemy's hands. He obviously plans to continue to do this as long as he can, going down with his ship. Piranacon lets out a extremely load roar of victory as the USS Flagg dies by its hands. "PIRANACON RULES THE SEA!!" it bellows. It reaches down, grabbing a chunk of the broken carrier, and hefts it, slinging it at the Autobot ship. "TWO BIRDS ONE STONE!" It thunders. >> Piranacon strikes Autobot Shuttle with Strike With Massive Object. << Autobot Shuttle is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Federation II> Typhoon has enough time to yell, "Oh, sh --" before the ship is struck by a huge chunk of the Flagg, and crashes down into the water as well. Autobot Shuttle is smashed by a huge chunk of the former Flagg, and falls out of the sky, plunging into the sea, sinking slowly as it rapidly fills with water. Federation II> Typhoon is smashed around the bridge, and dazedly crawls for the door, trying to escape and maybe save Sit-Com and Snarl as well. Federation II> "ABANDON SHIP ABANDON SHIP!" Sit-Com shouts, sounding like Jean-Luc Picard in the episode where the Enterprise blows up multiple times from Deja-vu. "I REPEAT! ALL HANDS ABANDON SHIP!" He shakes his head. "The tractor beam was ineffective. I am depressurizing the main shuttle bay." He opens the hatch and tugs at the Dinobot. "C'mon, buddy, they sunk our battleship!" Typhoon escapes the ship, and turns in the water, moving to help Sit-Com with Snarl. Federation II> Snarl runs for the door, and jumps out USS Flagg> Keel-Haul goes down with the ship, but Deep Six, rising once he's recovered, takes over rescue operations and helps recover the Admiral from an air pocket before he drowns. Flaming debris rain down from the sky. Oil from the Flagg spreads across the surface, catching fire, consuming much of the smaller pieces of flotsam. In the middle of it all is Piranacon, floating waist-deep in the devastation like a vision of a wrathful Poseidon. To reinforce the image, the beast raises its trident-sword high in the air and throws back its head. An ear-splitting roar, like the cries of the tortured soul of a blue whale, echoes across the ocean. As the scene calms down, Piranacon slips back into the depths. Before it can start hunting the survivors, though, the internal timer activates and the Seacons automatically disassemble. Sit-Com helps Snarl to shallow water so that the big dino can transform and fly them out of there. Snaptrap descends back to the ocean floor, growling to the other Seacons, "Well, that was fun. Now let's get back to work." Seawing grumbles the entire time. "Uh, how much energy did I wait attacking the seafloor?!" Snarl is in bot mode, so helps Sit-Com to land Snaptrap turns his glare on Seawing, drawing his sword, "You think you wasted your energy? Fine!" The sword begins to glow red-hot as he advances on his brother. He lifts the blade over his head, flipping it around to an underhand grip, and plunges it downward... The blade bites into the ground at Seawing's feat, plunging deep. The sand and rock around it slowly begins to glow red as the weapon's heat radiates outward. Overbite decides to stay out of this one. Seawing steps back from his brother. "...." Snaptrap's sword continues to glow and pulse as he heats the rock below them. Category:2013 Category:Logs